1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to alkanol-amine-derived thioesters as multifunctional additives in lubricants and fuels.
2. Description of Related Art
Sulfur-containing compounds have been known to provide antiwear properties on metal parts in lubricants. The protection is believed to come from surface-active sulfur groups and other functionalities which may be induced to form a preferable conformation under service conditions U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,534 describes secondary and tertiary alkanol amines as being useful in the preparation of solubilizers useful in dispersing oil-soluble, water-insoluble functional additives in water-based functional fluids.
Now, thioesters derived from alkanol amines have been found to provide superior multifunctional antiwear performance with potential antifatigue, anticorrosion, antirust, cleanliness and thermal stabilizing/antioxidant characteristics.